Ojos bicolor Vs Ojos celestes
by Emi.Green
Summary: Insinuación. De tantas veces que el mitad demonio se le había insinuado a la chica, al menos ésta vez le funcionó. [Lemon] .:Conjunto de Drabbles:. .:Dante&Lady:.
1. Buchones

Ojos bicolor Vs

**Ojos bicolor Vs. Ojos celestes**

**Buchones**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Esos dos malparidos iban a morirse _ya_, ¿Por qué tenían esas bocazas? ¿Por qué justo llegó Dante? ¡¿Por qué mierda ese par de _espadas _hablan?!

—¿Así que la fría y calculadora Lady sueña _conmigo, _eh?-El muchacho de cabellos blancos sonrió con sorna, se sentó en su sillón y la miró con ¿Sensualidad?

—Eso…-Ocultó su sonrojado rostro bajo su flequillo. —Es mentira.-Dante soltó una sonora carcajada mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—No fue exactamente lo que quería oír…muñeca.-Dijo con la porción colgándole de los labios.

—Mi hermano y yo escuchamos perfectamente cómo llamaba a Dante en sueños, Miss Lady.-Agny fue quien habló, estando junto a su hermano colgados de la pared junto a la puerta.

Lady rodó los ojos.

—Cállense, par de buchones.

—¡Ah! Estás admitiendo tu derrota, muñeca.-El chico hizo una mueca chistosa y luego se quitó su chaqueta roja, haciendo que la morocha desviara la mirada, totalmente sonrojada. —"_Si con esto no cae, no lo hará con nada"…_¿Ves? Nadie puede resistirse al encanto del gran Dante Sparda.

—Vamos, Miss Lady. A kilómetros se le nota lo colorada que está.-Esta vez fue Rudra el que hizo ese comentario, ¡Alguien por favor cállenlos! Dante la miraba acusadora y burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía que oponerse a esa estúpida acusación de alguna forma o Dante se aprovecharía…

—Es sólo que…eh…¡Me recuerda mucho a Vergil!-Soltó sin pensar. ¿Qué estúpida excusa era esa? Dante abrió los ojos. ¿Vergil? Imposible…

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota con que tu te sonrojes, sueñes conmigo, etc.?-Esto ya empezaba a molestarle.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Me gusta tu hermano.-Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa. Dante calló redondito.

El joven Sparda juntó presión, apretó los puños y le apareció un tic en el ojo. ¡Cómo podía gustarle ese idiota!

—¡Mientes! Yo soy mucho más guapo que él.

—Si eso crees…-Contestó conteniendo la risa. Esto era tan gratificante…

—¡Sí!, ¡Lo creo! Es más…si tanto te gusta Vergil y lo extrañas tanto, ¡Mira!-El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Ah, sí…Lady lo volvía loco, y aún más cuando se ponía nerviosa a causa de él. Pero ahora la chica se estaba aprovechando de la citación y lo estaba dejando como un idiota…

Además…

A Lady _no podía_ atraerle Vergil.

Se calmó. La morena estalló en una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes?-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo miró un poco más y luego se le acercó.

—Tendrías que verte en el espejo…Ver-gil.-La cazadora se había acercado tanto, que sus voluptuosos pechos rozaban el desnudo pecho de Dante. Que buena vista tenía desde ahí. Miró al frente, encontrándose con un espejo…la imagen lo asustó.

¡Era como ver a su hermano en cuero!, ¡Que asco!

Lady notó la cara de horror que ponía el chico, sonrió y colocó sus finas manos en aquel blanco cabello, comenzando a despeinarlo.

—¿De verdad creíste que me gustaba Vergil?-Dante la miró a aquellos extraños y bonitos ojos bicolor. —Me gusta más así…-Susurró cuando terminó su labor.

—¡Está admitiendo que le gusta Dante!, ¡Ganamos, hermano!-Gritó Agny.

Dante sonrió.

—Habrá que averiguarlo…-Tomó a la chica por la cintura, la apegó mucho más a él y juntó sus labios con los de ella, formando un apasionado beso que ella respondió gustosa. Ella colocó sus manos en la nuca del cazademonios, atrayéndolo más. Que bien besaba ese idiota; sentía su lengua acariciar la suya, con mucha pasión. Él, por su parte, subía una de sus manos hacia en plano abdomen de ella, sintiendo su suave piel.

—Oigan…hay una niña presente.-La voz de Trish hizo que se separaran, totalmente agitados y acalorados. A un lado de ella se encontraba la pequeña Patty, con una expresión de asombro en su cara.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a mi habitación.-Tomó a Lady de la muñeca y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el fondo, pero ella se paró en seco.

—No seas idiota.

—¡Dante y Miss Lady iban a…!-Una explosión proveniente de Kallina Ann hizo que Rudra terminara su frase.

—¿Volvemos luego?-Dijo la rubia enviándole una mirada cómplice al cazador. Éste sonrió perversamente.

—Sí. Y llévense a estos dos.-Dijo refiriéndose a las dos espadas parlanchinas.

Lady elevó una ceja.

—¿Qué demo-El chico la tomó en brazos, y luego de un "¡Yeah!", empezó a correr al fondo, dispuesto a seguir con su asunto pendiente.

…

_**·: Drabble Complete :·**_

Para compensar el hecho de no haber actualizado "Bola 8", les traigo este conjunto de Drabbles. ¡Perdón! Ahora estoy escribiendo, ahora si prometo tenerlo listo.

¿Qué les pareció? La idea era poner un Lemon, pero nah :P Será en el próximo, o el próximo…xD!

¿Alguna vez les pasó que se imaginan una historia y la buscan…y no la encuentran? ¿Y que no la escriben ustedes porque no tienen ganas? ¡Ahora es la oportunidad de poder leer eso que les cuesta tanto encontrar! Me estoy volviendo asquerosamente comercial xD! Bueno, la idea era comentarles que si quieren alguna trama en especial, pídanla.

¿Review?

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Capcom.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	2. Ropa

Ojos bicolor Vs

**Ojos bicolor Vs. Ojos celestes**

**Ropa**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

—Creo que ya bebiste demasiada Cerveza.

—¿Yo? Por favor, Lady. Además Dante también quiere.-Se encontraban Trish, Lady y Dante en la _oficina_ del último, sentados en aquel viejo escritorio mientras comían una Pizza y tomaban unas Cervezas. El chico las había invitado a comer ya que cuando se estaban por ir…una fuerte tormenta se desató.

—Es verdad, muñeca.-Dijo el cazador con una porción de pizza en la mano. La muchacha de los ojos bicolor le envió una mirada de furia y luego pareció habérsele encendido una lamparita. Sonrió con picardía.

—Está bien. Pero sólo si tú te pones la mía.-Trish casi te atraganta con la Cerveza, a causa del reciente ataque de risa que le había agarrado por oír eso.

Dante la miró disgustado.

—¡Eso es tres veces mejor!, ¡No sabes lo sexy que quedarás, Dante! Así podrías conseguir más chicas…-Dijo la rubia entre risas mientras el joven Sparda la mirada enojado. ¡Acaso estaban locas!

—Sigan soñando…-En ese momento a Dante también se le encendió una lamparita. —Lo hago…si Lady se viste _exactamente_ igual que yo. Es decir, sin camisa.-La morena dejó de reírse de golpe. Tenía que estar bromeando.

—¡Quién te crees que soy!

—¡Vamos Lady!, ¡Estamos entre amigos!-Esta vez fue Trish la que habló, animando a su amiga para que cumplan la "prenda". La chica suspiró. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Además…con tal de hacerle hacer el ridículo a Dante, _valdría la pena cualquier cosa._

—De acuerdo.-Dante abrió los ojos. ¡Mierda!

…

La puerta del baño se abrió, y de allí salió Lady, vistiendo una larga gabardina roja, un pantalón negro y unas botas que, a simple vista, se notaba que le quedaban grandes. Sí, esa era la ropa de Dante. Por el medio de sus pechos pasaba aquel cinto marrón que impedía que se le volara el abrigo al chico cuando peleaba…ahora tenía otro uso. No tapa casi nada, pero algo era algo. Caminó hasta Trish, que la miraba sorprendida y con ganas de aguantarse la risa.

—¿Ya salió Dante?

—No, debe estar luchando para ponerse tus botas.

Del fondo se escucharon pasos, y pronto apareció el chico, con un mini short, una pequeña y ahora rota camisa, la cual estaba abrochada con un solo botón y unas ajustadísimas botas. Las pobres prendas pedían a gritos que fueran sacadas de aquel cuerpesote.

Las chicas no tardaron nada en echarse a reír fuertemente.

—Sí, sí. Ríanse.-Decía mientras observaba a Lady…

¡Woow!

—Veo que cumpliste, muñeca.-La miró de forma pervertida y Lady le envió una mirada de auxilio a Trish, quien la entendió perfectamente.

—Ahora…¡Deben imitarse entre ustedes!-Soltó, haciendo que los aludidos la mirasen con pánico. Lady pensó que imitar a Dante no iba a ser difícil, sólo tenía que ser irrespetuosa, comer pizza, sentarse como lo hacía él, leer revistas pornográficas…En fin, tendría que ser Dante.

Pero él no estaba tan de acuerdo…

¡Tenía que ser una chica! Y esa chica…¡era Lady! Maldita sea Trish…

—De acuerdo…-Ella se sentó en el sillón del chico, posó sus pies sobre el escritorio, tomó un pedazo de pizza y miró a Dante. Luego carraspeó y puso la voz lo más grave posible. —Hey muñeca…¡Menea para mí!-Trish desvió la mirada hacia Dante, quien la miraba con un profundo odio. Luego se paró en medio de la sala y colocó sus manos en su cintura. Si esto no se lo tomaba con humor…mataría a alguien.

—Cállate, idiota.-Dijo al fin con voz aguda, haciendo que ambas chicas comenzaran a reír otra vez.

—Qué sexy te vez, Lady, digo, Dante.-Dijo la muchacha de ojos bicolor mientras comenzaba a reírse junto con Trish. Dante sacó pecho, esto hizo que la camisa de ella se rompiera toda. Ahí acabaron las risas. —¡Oye!, ¿Y ahora qué mierda voy a usar?-Dijo parándose de golpe.

—Quédate así, yo tengo más. Además te ves mejor con eso.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo y metiéndose en la habitación nuevamente. La chica de la larga cabellera rubia interpretó ese gesto de otra forma…

—Sabes Lady, olvidé algo aquí cerca. ¡Nos vemos luego!-Salió del Devil May Cry, dejándo a la chica algo confundida a la morena. Luego apareció Dante en bóxers, dispuesto a comer un buen trozo de pizza.

—Bien…ahora estamos _solos._

La muchacha hizo una media sonrisa…ahora ya sabía lo que se vendría. Siempre pasaba luego de que Trish les ponía una prenda y luego desaparecía sorpresivamente…

Igualmente…eso le encantaba.

…

_**·: Drabble Complete :·**_

Inspirado en un FanArt muuy bien echo. Si quieren verlo, contácteme y se los paso ;D

¡Dos Drabbles en un día! Es un record xD! Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté escribiéndolo (:

¿Reviews?

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Capcom.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	3. Beso

Ojos bicolor Vs Ojos celestes

**Ojos bicolor Vs Ojos celestes**

**Beso**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

—Intentaste besarme.-Dijo la chica una vez que pudo esquivar al muchacho. Él sonrió "intuyendo" lo que vendría a continuación; acorralar a aquella agresiva pero sexy muchacha había sido un logro muy grande, pero querer besarla sí sería un reto enorme.

—Sí, ¿Y? Sé que quieres.-Dijo mirándola fijamente. Ella bufó molesta.

—¿Querer un beso tuyo? Prefiero darme un tiro en la cabeza.

—Tsk, sería todo un desperdicio.-Dijo él apoyándose contra los estantes de aquella biblioteca llena de polvo y libros viejos. Antes de enfrentarse a Vergil quería _partirle la boca _a esa chica.

—¿Por qué sigues cortejándome si sabes que no me interesas?-Sostuvo la morocha elevando la vista al techo. Dante se le acercó, haciéndole pegar un salto.

—¿Estás segura que no te intereso?-Susurró en el oído de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

—Ale…jate…de…mi, demonio.-Ese chico sí que sabía cómo seducir…Tal vez si combatía fuego contra fuego podría hacer que la dejara en paz.

Sonrió con malicia.

Era el momento de sacar a la luz el lado felino de Lady.

—Dí que sí…Sabes que te vuelves loca por probar estos demoníacos labios.-Dijo señalando su boca. Ella le envió una seductora mirada y luego se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que el joven Sparda se volviera loco.

—Ahora que lo dices…-Susurró ella en el oído de él.** —**Quizás sea cierto…-El muchacho sintió las escurridizas manos de la chica acariciar su muy bien formado pecho. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquel contacto y luego acercó su rostro al de ella, quien estaba muy ocupada con sus caricias y no le ponía atención.

—Si juegas con fuego…te puedes quemar.

Ella elevó su cabeza para encontrarse con la azul y penetrante mirada de Dante viéndola con cierta…_chispa._

—Tengo ganas de derretirme…chico demonio.-Ya estaba hablando sin pensar. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando al decir eso? En nada, claro está. Ahora tenía que salir de ahí o, en todo caso, conceder lo que hasta ella misma deseaba. Un momento…¡¿Lo que ella deseaba?! Parece que todo esto le estaba afectando mucho.

—Si después te quedas sin labios, fue por decisión tuya.-Dijo mordiendo el labio inferior de la muchacha, haciéndola soltar un suspiro.

Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol…¡Al diablo con el autocontrol! La chica de ojos bicolor abrió levemente la boca y enseguida sintió la lengua del ojiazul en ella, formando un estrepitoso y pasional beso. Dante tenía el ceño fruncido, demostrando se concentración en aquella labor. Sin dejar de besarla hizo que ella diera un pequeño salto, para que pueda rodear sus contorneadas piernas alrededor de él.

Se separaron un poco por falta de aire y se quedaron viendo por un rato. Lady tenía el labio hinchado, y eso la hacía ver aún más apetitosa a los ojos del cazador.

—Por cierto…aún no sé tu nombre.-Dijo la chica una vez que pudo recuperar un poco de aire.

—Dante.-Contestó antes de besarla de nuevo, mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas. Qué irónico, ella se lo quería sacar de encima y lo único que consiguió fue que terminaran besándose salvajemente.

Pero bueno, ella había jugado con fuego…y para su fortuna se había quemado, _y muy bien._

…

_**·: Drabble Complete :·**_

Acá el reto de _Lady Sparda_, me pareció una idea genial (: . no sé cómo estoy haciendo para actualizar tan rápido, creo que mi musa DevilMayCryesca llegó de golpe xD!

_Lady Dark 666_, gracias por tu review y por ponerme en tus favoritos ¡Me encanta como escribís! Muchas gracias, me alegraste el día ;o;

¿Reviews?

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Capcom.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


	4. Lluvia

Ojos bicolor Vs

**Ojos bicolor Vs. Ojos celestes**

**Lluvia**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

—Está lloviendo, muñeca.

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?—Contestó secamente la morena mientras volvía a apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla para observar el agua caer. Dante se paró, se acercó y luego se sentó en el regazo de Lady, haciéndola pegar un salto. — ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?-Dijo la chica al momento en que intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero el cazador apoyó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, cual niño pequeño dormido con su madre. Esto la hizo calmarse un poco y, por supuesto, sonrojarse. — ¿Q-Qué sucede?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y la abrazó por la cintura. —Dante…

—Tengo frío, ¿Tú no?—Un escalofrío atravesó a Lady, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda de él, formando un cálido abrazo.

—Ahora que lo dices…—Comenzó a acariciar la ancha espalda del chico con mucho cariño, él se aferró aún más a ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan cálido… —Dante, comienzas a aplastarme. —Ya no estaba sintiendo las piernas, el demonio pesaba mucho más que ella.

— ¿Ah si? Pues tendrás que aguantar un poco, estoy muy cómodo aquí. —Respondió el Sparda mientras se acomodaba. Lady rodó los ojos e intentó sacarlo, pero nada.

—En serio Dante, me saldrán moretones. —El peliblanco elevó la cabeza hasta quedar frente con frente. Se miraron fijamente. Ela se sonrojó y frunció el ceño; él sonrió.

—Sería un total desperdicio que esas espectaculares piernas tengan marcas moradas por mi culpa…

— ¿Espectaculares? Tienen cicatrices por donde las mires.

—Sí, tienes razón. Y no es la única parte del cuerpo en donde tienes cicatrices. —Con el dedo índice acarició la marca que llevaba en la nariz. — ¿Qué te pasó aquí?

—No te importa. —Dijo secamente desviando la mirada. Dante frunció el ceño y le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara.

—Estoy cansado de que arruines los buenos momentos.

— ¿Ah si? ¡Pues si soy tan aguafiestas deja de perseguirme y seducirme!—Le dio un fuerte empujón para tirarlo, pero el muchacho la tomó por la cintura, haciéndola caer con él. La morena quedó arriba suyo. Luego, el Sparda se giró para quedar encima de la cazadora.

—Temen Ni Gru, más precisamente la biblioteca. Quise besarte y me corriste la cara. Te salvé de una caída mortal y me das un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Te hago cumplidos y me respondes con insultos. Muñeca, algo tienes en contra mío.

—Quítate de encima YA. —Comenzó a moverse para poder zafarse, pero fue tomada por las muñecas. —Dante…déjame en paz de una jodida vez.

—Ni creas, primero dime qué mierda tienes en contra mío.

— ¡No tengo nada en contra tuyo!

—Sí, claro. ¿Vas a decirme o te haré hablar a la fuerza? —La morena levantó una ceja y lo miró expectante.

—Si intentas besarme estarás muerto. —Dante sonrió e hizo un ademán hacia los labios de ella, la cual giró el rostro para un costado.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Lady, en serio, ¿tanto me odias?

—No te odio. —Susurró. El chico acercó su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Que no te odio, imbésil!

— ¿Entonces…?

— Ah…yo…

— ¿tú…?

—Te amo. Y si te trato así es porque estoy harta de sufrir por demostrar lo que siento. Ahora si me disculpas… —Dante la dejó salir y ella abrió la puerta y se fue. Un momento… ¿Qué no estaba lloviendo? ¡Debía ir a buscarla ya! Salió detrás de ella y, al alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo.

—No entiendo por qué te escapas.

—Sé perfectamente que no soy más que _una muñeca_ para ti. Lo lograste, ya me enamoraste. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame en paz. —Quiso zafarse del agarre pero él la presionó más fuerte. La lluvia los empapaba a ambos, pegando sus ropas a sus cuerpos y mojando aquellas almas que querían amarse.

— ¿Sólo una muñeca? Me parece que te estás equivocando, _muñeca_. Ésta es mi manera de demostrar lo que siento…No eres como las otras chicas con las que me acosté, tú eres especial. Y si te sirve de algo…yo te amo más. —Las palabras del cazademonios hicieron que Lady lo mirara a los ojos totalmente confundida y avergonzada. Qué estúpida había sido, Dante realmente la amaba…y ella tratándolo así.

El peliblanco, al instante, tiró del brazo de la muchacha y juntó sus labios en un apasionado y desesperado beso. Juntaron sus lenguas, saborearon el aliento del otro, hasta que el maldito aire se acabó.

—Estás todo mojado…—Señaló ella después de separarse. Él sonrió y tomó la fina mano de la chica y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

—Creo que te gusto más así… ¿No?

—Aunque estés seco, mojado, o bañado en sangre…me encantas igual.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, él la tomó en brazos y se encaminaron al local…

…donde se secarían de una manera muy original.

…

_**·: Drabble Complete :·**_

¡Hay, hay, hay! Este Drabble, particularmente, me fue muy conmovedor escribirlo (?), una escena bajo la lluvia, Lady confundida, Dante intentando expresarse… ¡Hermoso! ;o;

Quiero darles las gracias a todos/as mis lectores/as, realmente me están haciendo muuuy feliz ;O;

¡Los amo!

Emi.

©2008 Capcom.

©2008 Emi.Green.


	5. Dolor

_**Dolor**_

Nada importaba. Su hermano estaba frente a él, haciéndose el listo…

Nadie se hacía el listo más que él.

Vergil lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía del corto cabello negro a Lady, que estaba inconciente.

— ¿Me vas a venir a decir que esta simple humana vale más que el poder de nuestro padre, Sparda? No puedo creerlo Dante. Creí que eras más listo.

—Suéltala.

La furia se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, el odio lo estaba cegando completamente. Su hermano moriría allí mismo. Con sus manos.

Él lo mataría.

Vergil se agachó aún con la cabeza de la chica en su mano y la golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, provocándole una herida en la frente que empezó a sangrar.

— ¿Qué no lo ves? Es débil, Dante. Una débil y frágil humana.

—Dije que la sueltes.

El muchacho de gabardina roja desenfundó en ese instante a Rebellion y se lanzó contra su hermano gemelo.

Pero él con un simple movimiento lo esquivó, dejando en su lugar a la chica de ojos bicolores. Y a partir de ese instante, todo pasó lentamente.

Dante pudo ver cómo su espada atravesaba el abdomen de la chica, haciendo que ésta abriera los ojos de golpe y cayera al suelo. Lady enseguida comenzó a toser y escupir sangre.

— ¡LADY!

Quitó de inmediato la espada y la cargó en brazos, desesperado ante la cantidad de líquido rojo que salía del interior de la muchacha.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y, débilmente, colocó una de sus manos en su rostro.

—Lo… sien-to…

Y todo había sido su culpa…

El corazón de Lady había dejado de latir…

Por culpa de él.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego esa horrible imagen desapareció…

Trayendo a la chica de ojos bicolor parada frente a él, con un palo partido en su mano derecha y mirada de confusión.

— ¿Estas llorando, idiota?

Dante en ese instante la tomó de la muñeca y la trajo hacia él, formando un fuerte y protector abrazo del que Lady no podría escabullirse.

—Estas viva…

Ella entonces comprendió lo que le sucedía al joven Sparda y sonrió. Luego, de forma maternal, le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente.

—Fue sólo un sueño, eres un tonto…

Él la tomó más fuerte, haciendo que el aire le comenzara a faltar a la pobre cazadora. Intentó salir, pero le fue inútil.

—Dante… necesito… aire…

La soltó y se la quedó observando. Y sin pensarlo demasiado y sin saber bien el por qué…

La besó.

Y ella le respondió, liberando todos los sentimientos que ambos tenían guardados el uno con el otro…

_**·: Drabble Complette :·**_

Corto, extraño y cursi. Lo sé xD

El próximo drabble se viene con una idea bastante pervertida. Lemon incluido, así que estén preparados jojo (:

Gracias a todos por los reviews, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!

Emi.


	6. Dibujo

**Ojos bicolor vs. Ojos celestes**

**Dibujo**

Una pequeña niña de cabello blanco de unos aproximadamente 5 años se encontraba correteando mientras tomaba algunas florecillas que encontraba en el pasto. Un hombre alto de profundos ojos celestes y cabello del mismo color que el de la niña se encontraba frente a una tablilla de mármol incrustada en el suelo, la cual se encontraba tallada con un nombre y una fecha. Él se la quedó observando con una media sonrisa, antes de colocar un ramo de flores adelante.

—Todo va muy bien por aquí, ¿sabes? Mary comenzó el primer grado y esta muy contenta. De vez en cuando tengo que andar espantando niños que se le quieren acercar… Salió a ti, tú sabes. —Dijo Dante sin despegar la mirada de su pequeña. —Se parece tanto a ti, cómo quisiera que pudieses verla. —Contuvo sus lágrimas y sonrió con amargura. —Los demonios nunca lloran.

—Papi, ¿Qué te sucede? —Dijo la pequeña buscando la mirada de su padre. El Sparda la miró directamente a los ojos y ahí encontró a su Lady. La niña tenía los ojos bicolores exactamente igual que ella, hasta sentía que la podía ver propiamente a ella.

—Nada, sólo me entró una basura en el ojo. —Contestó él con una sonrisa. —Ve a buscarle un par de flores más a mamá, ¿sí? Así después le das también eso que le trajiste.

— ¡Claro! Ya vengo. —Y dicho esto se fue corriendo otra vez.

—Mary te tiene como su heroína, ¿sabes? Ella sabe que su mamá en este momento se encuentra en un lugar mejor y que te fuiste sólo para protegernos a nosotros… Mejor dicho, a ella. Porque tú sabías perfectamente que hubiese dado mi vida por ti. Igualmente no te reprocho nada, muñeca. Me dejaste el mejor recuerdo y regalo que pueda existir. —Dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento la pequeña Mary llegó con un pequeño ramo de flores tomadas del parque, dispuesta a ponerlas sobre la tumba de su madre.

—Papá, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mami un poco? —Preguntó con timidez. Él asintió y se alejó un poco, para no incomodar a su hija. Ella una vez que su padre se alejó, se agachó y depositó las flores en el lugar con una sonrisa dulce. —Papá siempre me dice que eras hermosa y que yo me parezco mucho a ti. ¡Eso me alegra mucho porque entonces quiere decir que soy bonita! También quiero decirte gracias por cuidarme siempre, papá dice que siempre lo has hecho y yo también pienso lo mismo. Te traje este dibujo que hice especialmente para ti, espero que te guste. Te extraño mami, espero que algún día puedas terminar de vencer a esos tipos malos y vengas conmigo y con papá. —Dijo la niña antes de depositar un papel doblado junto con las flores y tirar un beso al cielo. — ¡Te quiero!

Dante se acercó a su hija y la tomó en brazos. El sol ya se estaba yendo, por lo que deberían volver a casa. El muchacho le dio un último vistazo a la tumba de la chica y luego comenzó a caminar.

El papel doblado depositado por Mary se abrió, dejando ver el dibujo de ella misma tomando la mano de Dante y de una mujer igual que ella pero más grande y con cabello negro, su querida mamá. Debajo se podía leer con letra algo ilegible:

"_Siempre estaremos contigo"_

Mientras el Sparda caminaba con su ya dormida niña en brazos, una ventisca los alcanzó, y ahí pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de su querida Lady que le decía…

—Gracias.

Ella siempre estaría ahí para ellos, como lo había prometido. Al igual que él. No importaba dónde estuviera, ellos continuaban teniendo un fuerte lazo que los unía y ésa era Mary, la cual era perfectamente el resultado del profundo amor que se tenían y que se seguirían teniendo siempre.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Triste y cursi, ¡lo sé! Pero me tentó muchísimo hacer algo un poco más dramático… Espero que les haya gustado, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por este Fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos. ¡Me hacen feliz!

Nos vemos en el próximo, ¡un beso grande!

Emi.


	7. Notas

Ojos Bicolor Vs. Ojos Celestes

Notas

Estoy enamorado. Terriblemente enamorado. Me siento un maldito cursi diciendo esto. Pero lo estoy, lástima que me di cuenta tarde. La usé. Soy un idiota. Empezamos como dos amigos que se calientan y se van a la cama. Primer error. Seguí tirándomela. Segundo error. Ella se enamoró y me lo dije, y yo lo único que dije fue "esto no debió haber pasado, Lady". Tercer y más grave error. La hice llorar. La hice sufrir. La lastimé. Yo creí que era una mujer como cualquiera de las que me llevaba a la cama a menudo. Me equivoqué, la amo. No puedo vivir sin ella, y lo digo literalmente. Ya no puedo continuar viéndola con ese maldito imbécil, no la merece. Solo yo la merezco. No, mentira, yo no la merezco. Tan solo soy un pobre infeliz que no supo valorar a la tremenda mujer que tenía al lado. ¿Qué carajo voy a hacer ahora? Ya nada importa. Jamás me interesó dar lastima a nadie, no es mi estilo.

Todo lo que hice contigo, Lady, lo hice porque intenté recuperarte. Porque te amo. Porque eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, aunque no lo supe ver a tiempo. Tal vez el tipo que tienes al lado te sepa querer como yo no supe. Solo quiero que puedas ser feliz y que algún día me perdones, o no. Yo te amaré durante toda la maldita eternidad. Prometo que no me verás la cara a menos que tú lo quieras, lo cual deseo que algún día pase. Lo sé, seguro pensarás qué carajo pasó con aquel Dante al que no le importaba nada más que el sexo y la pizza. Bueno, acá estoy. Me convertí en un bebedor de mierda en un barsucho de cuarta que se la pasa tomando toda la barra entera con tal de poder olvidar. Obvio que no funciona. Y que esto de venir a beber para olvidar penas es un clásico entre todos y que siempre me pareció patético, y mírame, aquí estoy. Soy un patético adicto al alcohol. Un patético adicto a ti.

Esta mañana te vi pasar, eres la mujer más hermosa que haya podido existir en la faz de la tierra. Y por haberte visto hoy, es que estoy de nuevo en este bar de mierda bebiendo. En fin, como ya te dije, no quiero dar lástima. Tampoco espero que al leer esto pienses que quiero que vuelvas corriendo a mis brazos, porque sería muy egoísta. Solamente quiero que tengas presente el hecho de que no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, y jamás podré hacerlo.

Te dejo esta nota simplemente para confesarte lo estúpido que fui, que estoy completamente enamorado y que te amo con toda mi alma.

Dante.

Lady al terminar de leer la nota sollozó en silencio. Tendría que matarlo, realmente se merecía lo peor del mundo. Pero lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, ella también estaba tremendamente enamorada de él. Aunque haya estado saliendo con otro, solo lo hizo para intentar olvidarlo, y era claro que no había podido hacerlo. Y más ahora que aparecía esa maldita nota. ¿Cómo iba a despedirse del ser que más amó con todo su alma? Pero también tenía que quererse ella misma y, aunque sea, dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco. Decidió contestarle, dejándole un papel debajo de la puerta del Devil May Cry que decía:

"_¿Cómo le dices adiós a alguien al que no puedes imaginarte sin él? No dije adiós. No dije nada. Sólo me marché. Lo siento mucho Dante, pero por ahora mantengamos todo así. A pesar de todo, te amo. Pero no puedo acercarme a ti. Me sigues haciendo mal._

_Lady."_

La chica suspiró y miró su vientre. Lo acarició. Lloró. Tendría que llevar adelante su embarazo sola, por lo menos hasta que pudiera ver al padre de su hijo de nuevo sin que le hiciera mal.

_**·: Chapter Complete:·**_

La frase que puse en la nota de Lady pertenece a la película "My Blueberry nights". Peliculón la verdad. Espero que les haya gustado, es extraño y triste lo sé. Pero lo tenía hace vario tiempo en la cabeza haha :D

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, realmente significan muchísimo para mi :')

Nos vemos en el próximo,

Emi.


	8. Insinuación

**Ojos bicolor vs. Ojos celestes**

**Insinuación**

_(Advertencia: Lemon fuerte)_

Para Dante, una de las cosas más excitantes que había era el estar en un callejón oscuro junto con una chica sexy. Hoy era su día de suerte, ya que se encontraba en uno junto con nada más ni nada menos que la mujer más endemoniadamente sexy que existía, Lady. ¿Cómo habían ido a parar ahí? Simplemente habían estado buscando a una niña que, según informaciones de su cliente, había sido secuestrada por un demonio. Toda la historia sonaba realmente a algo que nada tenía que ver con algún tipo de criatura extraña, pero como habían venido tiempos de crisis y ya se necesitaba el dinero para comer aunque sea pan, el Sparda aceptó. Lady, que estaba en la misma situación que el muchacho, se unió a él con la excusa de "tú no tienes tacto con los niños" y, de paso, ligar algo de las ganancias.

—Evidentemente aquí no vamos a encontrar a nadie más que a una prostituta o algo por el estilo. ¿Algo para proponer? —. Dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra la pared. Dante se acercó, se puso frente a ella y apoyó una mano en el frío concreto, encerrándola. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Sí, dime muñeca… ¿Cuánto cobras? Podría pagártelo de alguna—. Su propuesta indecente fue interrumpida por un tiro propinado por la furiosa mujer, quien lo empujó fuertemente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el Devil May Cry. El mitad demonio sonrió y la siguió.

— ¿Siempre vas a insinuarte sexualmente así conmigo, idiota? ¡Jamás puedo hablar enserio contigo!—. Exclamó Lady muy molesta. Dante no dijo nada, solo la observaba caminar de atrás mientras se reía entre dientes. Era tan divertido incomodarla así, lo hacía por pura diversión, después de todo ya lo había rechazado muchas veces. No entendía porqué, si él era todo un caballero.

Llegaron al local y la muchacha se sentó en el sillón en el que siempre se sentaba el chico. Dante la observó y elevó una ceja.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Sí. Estoy muy cansada como para ir a mi casa. ¿Molesto? Porque puedo ir a buscarme un hotel—. Respondió defensivamente mientras se levantaba del asiento. Él rápidamente ocupó su trono, subió los pies al escritorio y se quitó la chaqueta, para tirarla por ahí y quedarse con el torso descubierto.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar uno? Conozco varios muy buenos…—. Lady, sin dejar de escanearlo con la mirada, estaba a punto de insultarlo, pero el Sparda la interrumpió. —Es broma, es broma. Haz lo que quieras, muñeca. Ya sabes que aquí eres bienvenida—. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que la chica grabó en su mente, escena por escena. El muy pillo de Dante se quitó las botas, seguido del pantalón, quedando únicamente en bóxers.

Maldito infeliz, ¿por qué estaba tan bueno?

Estaba haciéndolo apropósito.

— ¿Qué sucede, muñeca? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Dante le guiñó un ojo, luego tomó una revista y comenzó a leerla. La morocha se encontraba con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y no de vergüenza. Tenía un calor de los mil demonios. Observó a su acompañante una vez más y largó todo a la mierda.

¿Con que ese imbécil se le insinuaba así, eh? Ya vería con quién se había metido.

La revista fue bruscamente quitada de las manos del chico, éste miró con sorpresa cómo Lady alejaba la silla del escritorio y la estampaba contra la pared, mientras que separaba sus contorneadas piernas y se sentaba en el regazo de él, de frente.

—Estoy cansada de tus insinuaciones, Dante—. Dijo antes de tomarlo de la nuca y comenzar a besarlo con ferocidad. Él sonrió debajo del beso y lo respondió, profundizándolo aún más. Así comenzó una batalla de lenguas, las cuales exploraban cada rincón de la boca del otro. Se separaron un poco por falta de aire y fue ahí cuando él atacó su cuello, haciéndola soltar un suspiro.

Rápida y desesperadamente le quitó la camisa y el sostén, para luego atrapar uno de sus erguidos pezones con la boca y el otro con la mano.

Dios santo, era demasiado.

Lady soltaba suspiros de placer mientras que Dante masajeaba, succionaba y mordía todo pedacito de piel que se encontrara.

Ella, de un momento a otro, lo alejó y se paró.

—Tú no vas a tomar el control—. Dicho esto, se agachó frente al muchacho y comenzó a besar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior. Dante soltó un gemido y tomó a la chica del cabello, incitándola a que siguiera. Bajó sus boxers y observó gustosa la gran erección del muchacho. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Rápidamente con una mano tomó el erecto miembro del muchacho y con la otra comenzó a masajear sus testículos, mientras que comenzaba a lamerlo todo con desesperación.

—Oh, muñeca… así… sí… lámela toda…

Lady succionaba todo el miembro mientras lo masturbaba, el mitad demonio sentía que iba a morirse en cualquier momento. Iba a matarlo, la muy maldita iba a matarlo. Continuó con su labor un rato más, mientras que él la agarraba fuertemente del cabello y gemía de placer. De un momento a otro, Lady se detuvo y se sentó de nuevo encima del muchacho. Su erección rozó la entrepierna de la muchacha y ambos soltaron un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes qué, Dante? Quiero follarte hasta no dar más—. Le susurró la muchacha. Dante, al escuchar esto, se volvió automáticamente loco. ¡Tenerla así lo calentaba demasiado! La besó con fuerza de nuevo, mientras le quitaba el resto de ropa que le quedaba. Rápidamente el Sparda guió su miembro hasta la húmeda cavidad de la chica y ella, desesperada por sentirlo, se sentó para unirse de una buena vez.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la guió de arriba hacia abajo, formando ese vaivén tan delicioso que los estaba haciendo explotar del placer. Aprovechó la pose en la que estaban y volvió a morder uno de los pezones de la chica, mientras que ésta lo tomaba de la nuca con una mano y con la otra rasguñaba su espalda.

— ¡Mmm! ¡Así! ¡Así, Dante! ¡Más fuerte! —. Los gritos de Lady hacían que el chico se moviera aún más rápido y con más fuerza, haciéndola sentir todo ese miembro dentro de ella, cegándola del placer.

— ¿Te gusta así, muñeca? ¿Quieres que siga follándote así?—. La besó fuertemente y comenzó a embestirla todavía más fuerte, ya sentía venir el éxtasis final.

Lady gemía fuertemente, el placer que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía, advirtiéndole que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Movió rápidamente sus caderas, lo besó con desesperación, mordió su oreja.

— ¡Ahhhh, Dante!—. Luego de su gemido final, ambos terminaron en un delicioso y largo orgasmo. Ella se apoyó en el hombro de él y él la abrazó.

— ¿Qué… te hizo… tomar… la iniciativa… muñeca?—. Preguntó Dante entre bocanadas de aire. Ella lo miró.

—Fue… por tu… culpa… no aguanté más… idiota—. Respondió, bañada en sudor. El chico sonrió satisfecho y la tomó del mentón, para luego plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Eres tan hermosa, maldita mujer.

—También tú, maldito demonio.

Volvieron a besarse. Luego Dante se paró, tomándola en brazos y le susurró al oído:

— ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño, muñeca?

Ella lo miró con lujuria.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Amaba cuando se ponía en niño pícaro. Y él amaba cuando ella le seguía la corriente. Simplemente eso, se amaban. Y ahora iban a continuar demostrándose su amor bajo la ducha…

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡El tan reclamado y ansiado lemon! Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía uno, y me sale éste algo… _sucio_. Espero que les haya gustado. Yo a estos dos me los imagino así en la cama xD Bueno, en éste caso, sillón hahaha.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me pone realmente muy feliz que esta historia, a pesar de que son diferentes drabbles y no una historia sola, les guste y me dejen esos hermosos comentarios que me entusiasman para seguir escribiendo.

Les agradezco infinitamente. Éste capítulo va dedicado a todos/as aquellos/as que querían lemon. ¡Aquí lo tienen, mis bebés!

Gracias de nuevo por todo, ¡los adoro! Nos vemos en el próximo,

Emi.


End file.
